


And the vengeance is hers for as long as she stands by him

by partialresonance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Reylo, Drabble, Empress Rey, F/M, She wants your soul, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Your hand is not enough, and her pet knight, first time writing reylo, sorry I made them evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialresonance/pseuds/partialresonance
Summary: Ben's offer in the throne room awakens something within Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	And the vengeance is hers for as long as she stands by him

_“This is not going to go the way you think.”_

Rey is breathing hard, blinking between the glass that shows the ongoing destruction of the Resistance fleet and Ben. Ben, who is standing before her with his hand outstretched. Ben, who had finally turned against his master.

Ben, who still refuses to embrace the Light.

Her heart is slamming in her chest. Something familiar is rising within her, something that was born in the night on Jakku, when the stars shone so cruelly down on her. Taunting her with worlds that were just outside her reach.

The ash and sparks that fall around them like a snowstorm in hell pause. Rey blinks at her surroundings. The red armor of the Praetorian guards is scattered around them like cracked shells. A feast of death that she had consumed with lustful abandon alongside Ben. He couldn’t have done this without her and yet he still stands defiant against her wishes.

When does _she_ get what _she_ wants?

The thing that lives inside her grows. Time resumes its normal pace as she stalks from the looking glass back to Ben, to his outstretched hand. Her own are still at her sides, a preternatural calm suffusing her as she feels her anger swell, threatening to burst her cells.

“ _You are nothing. But not to me.”_

Rey’s lip curls. She had never wanted to hear those words.

“Kneel,” she says quietly, lifting her chin. Ben blinks at her, his sweat-curled hair half covering his long, pale face.

“What?” His hand wavers, the upturned palm begging, imploring her to turn herself to another man’s demands. With a wave of her hand she knocks his aside with the Force and thunders:

“Kneel!”

Her voice is magnified by the Force, the thing inside of her that Luke had feared so greatly swelling to a crescendo. She feels giddy, powerful, almost drugged. Her skin tingles and sparks leap from her fingernails and Rey resists the urge to throw her head back and laugh.

“Rey…”

“Son of darkness,” she says, taunting, pulling the phrase from Ben’s unguarded mind. “He’d called you that, hadn’t he? You’ve always needed a master, Ben. Now you have one. The last you’ll ever have.” She steps forward, hand reaching lazily up as the Force wraps around the back of Ben’s neck and pulls him down until his chin rests in her gentle grip.

“You presume to argue with me?” Rey gazes into his eyes, those dark wells expressive, deep, revealing. Ben can hide nothing from her. He doesn’t even want to, she notes to herself, almost as an afterthought. She can feel his secret joy singing through the Force, though his expression remains defiant. Her voice falls to just above a whisper, quiet and dangerous. “You are nothing without me. Remember that.”

She releases her hold on him and he staggers forward a step. Amused, Rey flicks a hand and the Force knocks into Ben’s back—not hard enough to hurt, not like when he’d tossed her into that tree on Starkiller Base, but enough to drive him finally to his knees. Again, she feels a flicker of pure pleasure and no small amount of arousal from him, and her grin turns truly wicked.

This will work.

“I am tired of everyone telling me what to do.” Rey turns her back on him. She feels the way this draws his attention to her, the way he strains to hear every word. “The galaxy has fallen into chaos while my talents were wasted on that dirt-ball planet, just trying to survive. The Jedi are no more. Your Supreme Leader is no more. There is only you and I, but make no mistake, Ben. I am the reason you’re standing here alive right now.”

“Yes. You are.”

Rey feels a thrill up her spine.

“You killed him for me.”

“Yes.”

“Would you kill anyone for me?” She turns to watch him this time as he says without hesitation:

“Yes.”

“Then that makes you my knight.” She cups the side of his face, tilting it up and moving her thumb over his cheek. “And you’ll do as _I_ say, starting with calling off the attack on the fleet. But before that, I will allow you one choice.” She lifts a single finger in emphasis, then lays it against his lower lip. She’s dreamed of his lips before, in so many different places and her stomach pitches upward with the thrill of having everything she’d ever wanted at her fingertips. “What do you think _you_ should call _me?_ ”

Ben’s eyes widen fractionally, seeking clarification, his interest still humming between them in the Force.

“What should the galaxy call me?” Rey’s voice is a thoughtful drawl. “Supreme Leader?” She wrinkles her nose, thinking of the golden-robed corpse that lies in pieces on the throne room floor. “No, I think not.”

Ben blinks up at her, eyes wide and shining, his lips trembling into a tiny smile.

“Empress,” he breathes. Rey smiles, all teeth.

“Yes. Yes, that will do.”


End file.
